Everlasting Reminder
by GEM8
Summary: DarkMalloryFic in the end SamMallory Did you ever wonder why Leo and Mallory have different last names? This the dark backstory with SamMallory fluff at the end. Mallory's past comes back to haut her. Please R&R Mentions of assualt!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: The West Wing and its characters belong to Mr. Sorkin and Co. I mean no disrespect. Please don't sue me.**

**Author: GEM**

**Rate: M - some disturbing and suggestive content. Mentions of sexual assualt **

**Title: "Everlasting Reminder" (1/3)**

It was dark by the time Mallory walked out of the school into the faculty parking lot. She had decided to stay late to prepare for the upcoming open house and now she was going home to enjoy a peaceful evening to herself. She reached her car and unlocked the door. She put her stuff on the seat next to her and then began to get into the car when someone pulled her to the ground. She began to scream and then she was pulled upright and pushed against the car.

"Guess who Buttercup?" came a male voice.

It took Mallory a moment to regain her senses and it was another moment or two before she knew who the person was. She had blood dripping down her face, presumably from an injury when her head slammed the ground. "Mark." She replied with hostility.

"Very good Buttercup."

"Let me go!" Mallory demanded. She tried to break free but he was too strong for her. "What do you want Mark?"

"I only want what I am entitled to my love, you."

"You had your chance." She replied coldly.

"And I will have another. Mark my words, Buttercup."

Mark pushed Mallory into the driver's seat and kissed her passionately. She tried to push him away but he restrained her. He kissed her on the neck and went for the buttons on her shirt. "So Buttercup what are you going to do now? Your father, Godfather and your boyfriend can't help you."

Mallory tried to scream but no sound came out of her mouth. She tried to get away but he was to strong. He covered her mouth and held onto her tightly. She couldn't scream. she couldn't run and then everything around her went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: The West Wing and its characters belong to Mr. Sorkin and Co. I mean no disrespect. Please don't sue me.**

**Author: GEM**

**Rate: M - some disturbing and suggestive content. Mentions of sexual assault. **

**Title: "Everlasting Reminder" (2/3)**

Note: I understand that some people may find this to be disturbing so I did try to fix it up a little. I hope you enjoy it.

Mallory woke up in a hospital bed, the events were fuzzy in her head. She looked around the room. She saw to figures and called out to one of them. "Daddy."

Leo turned away from the person his was talking to and walked to her bedside. He sat down next to her and took her hand in his. "Baby, you're gonna be okay. Sam go get Mrs. Bartlet and tell the President that she is awake."

"What happened?" She asked weakly still in some pain. "I remember Mark..."

"It's okay baby. You're gonna be okay. Just relax."

"What else Daddy?" Mallory asked as Abbey and Sam walked in the room. Abbey came to the beside next to Leo and Sam did as well. "Mallory we think that Mark was..." Abbey said as she watched Mallory eyes turn watery.

"No Abbey. No." She said as she began to pull at the IV and get out of bed.

Leo held onto her hand tightly "Mallory, Sweetie, calm down. Baby he isn't going to hurt you again I promise."

Sam moved in next to Leo to help calm Mallory "Mal, it's Sam. I'm not going to hurt you. Calm down, it's okay." Sam said in a soothing voice as he sat next to her taking her hand from Leo, who stood and walked out with Abbey, leaving the two alone.

Once outside the room Leo leaned heavily against the wall. "Abbey what do I do now?"

"Be there for her. Allow her to vent her anger. Leo, he may have been drinking but at least he didn't do anything that isn't irreversible. She has a cut on her head it will heal. I know that sounds cold but it's true."

"Abbey, I hurt her drinking. That wasn't supposed to happen to her again and certainly not with her husband. I'm proud of her. She saw the danger. She saw that he wasn't like me and she got out of it. Now he comes back every once in a while and decides to torment her. She doesn't deserve this. It's an everlasting reminder to her of what I was and what he is. I want this guy, Abbey."

"I know you do but that isn't going to help her. She needs you to be strong to help her through this. He'll get what he deserves eventually. Right now she needs you."

"I know Abbey. I know."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: The West Wing and its characters belong to Mr. Sorkin and Co. I mean no disrespect. Please don't sue me.**

**Author: GEM**

**Rate: M - some disturbing and suggestive content. Mentions of sexual assault. **

**Title: "Everlasting Reminder" 3/3)**

**Note: Sam/Mallory fic**

Sam sat on the bed next to Mallory she was calmer now but Sam was still a little bit in the dark "Mallory."

"Yeah Sam."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Did my father say anything to you?"

"Just that you were married to this guy and that you left him because he drank."

"Yeah that's it. I wasn't as strong as my mother."

"Mal, I don't think that's fair. You are a very strong person."

"What's not fair about it Sam?"

"Well, for one thing, your not your mother. For another thing you were in a completely different situation." Mallory took her hands out of his and turned away from him.

"You don't know the first thing about my situation."

"I would like to."

She turned back to him. "Okay, then I'll tell you. His name is Mark. We met in college, fell in love and got married after we finished school. Shortly after we got married I began to see a completely different side of him. He started to drink and he got violent when he did, that was something I wasn't used to. Dad never raised a hand to me or my mother. I talked to my parents about what was happening and of course Daddy started blaming himself. To make a long story short I made a bad decision. I stayed with him because I was afraid that if I got divorced that the press would get a hold of it and it would hurt Dad. I stayed with him until he came home one night and hit me so hard I feared for my life so I got a divorce. He always blamed me for the divorce and said that he would get back at me for it. The only problem with that was that he didn't come right out and threaten me so there was nothing I could do about it legally."

Sam looked like he had been hit with something very hard when Mallory finished. "Mallory you're safe now. I will never hurt you. I promise. I'm glad you told me about it."

"I'm glad I told you too. Sam, I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I was afraid to."

"Why were you afraid to tell me?" Sam asked as he brushed the hair out of her eyes.

"I was afraid that you would leave me. That you wouldn't want to be with me."

"Mallory I will never leave you. You are a good friend and I care about you. I love you Mallory." Sam bent down and kissed her on the forehead as Leo and Abbey walked in the room.

"I love you too Sam." Mallory whispered in his ear as he bent down and kissed her."

Abbey and Leo stayed by the door. Abbey leaned over and whispered into his ear. "She's gonna be fine Leo."

"Yeah, I think she will."

The End


End file.
